Crystal Guardians
The Crystal Guardians are not one race but a group of many races. Overview Homeworld: Pithrex. Home Galaxy: Milky Way. Home System: Atlas. Population: 1 million. Primary Language: Crasta. Major Planets: Pithrex Affiliation: None GATO status: Neutral History The Crystal Guardian organization began 50000 years before the ancients arrived in the Milky Way. The planet of Pithrex was inhabited by two beings, a male and a female. They looked like humans, but made of a blue crystal. Their names were Pithra and Forten. The two had triplets, three crystal girls called Crystalline, Atlusha, and Terrana. These beings were capable of living forever, and lived on the planet for 49000 years without meeting anyone else. They needed no sleep, no food and no drink, and whe they moved, small crystals were sown like seeds behind them. 1000 years before the ancients arrived, a dying race called the Cradiumna, of which only nine remained, arrived on the planet, trying to find out how to save their culture. They came across the forests of crystal, and found young ones, which they marvelled at. When one of them, Moros, touched one, all his scars disappeared, and he felt young again. He showed this to the rest, and they touched it as well, however it didn't affect them. Having a brainwave, one of them touched a different crystal, and it had the same effect as on Moros. They each chose a crystal, and delicately took it out of the ground, then put it on a string and round their necks. They all felt better than ever, and marvelled at the effects of the crystal. Moros went out exploring, and encountered Crystalline, who welcomed him, as she was not a violent person. The nine and the cystal family became friends, and lived together. The crystal necklaces enabled the nine to live forever as well, and they lived together for 2000 years. The nine occasionally went on forays into the galaxy, searching for any more survivors of their race. Occasionally people they met on the forays would be invited to live with them. 3000 years after the ancients arrived a small city had been constructed on the surface of the planet. Many races lived there, and the Nine, with Moros as their head, were coming to accept that they were the last of their race. It was decided that not just anyone could come to the planet, but if a person was kind, just, fair, and generous among other things, then they could come. An official language, Crasta, was created, and they started to settle inhabited planets, to see what they were like. Eventually they decided that on some planets, a crystal bearer would help nudge the people towards being an advanced culture, and these people would also protect the populations. They were called Crystal Guardians, and they were capable of single-handedly defeating a fleet of Ori Mother-ships by emitting a special pulse from their crystal. By 1000 A.D. they were all over the galaxy, but as a rule they rarely interfered in galactic matters. One or two Tok'ra joined them, as well as a few humans, who were a lot like the Nine, who were in charge of the organization. Like the ancients they always respected free will, and if a civilisation did not want their help, then they left quietly. In 2018 they encountered the Tau'ri, and befriended them. Some people applied to join, but many were rejected, as they were not ready to do it. The Crystal Guardians are sometimes used as neutral mediators during peace agreements. The Crystal Guardians are renowned for their sometimes brutal fairness, but they are always peaceful, except in extreme conditions. Social Structure The Nine and the five crystal people (Crystalis) are at the head of their government, and make up the High Counsel, who make the important decisions. Below them is the lower counsel, who are in charge of the day to day running of the Guardians. The members of the lower counsel are elected every 4 years, and candidates are usually the kindest and fairest of the citizens. Everyone is considered of equal value, and the counsel members of both groups often mingle with the other citizens. There is no racism, and no such thing as a snob. If, for any reason, an argument between two people occurs, a mediator is brought in to settle it, and their judgement must be adhered to, no matter what.